


Others Making Babies Their Own

by ideliagirl



Series: Things you'd find north of the wall [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Domestic Squabble, Smut, family togetherness, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideliagirl/pseuds/ideliagirl
Summary: Even if you love each other, you fight. But if you love each other, you make up.Jon and Sansa make up VERY nicely. Even with the whole family downstairs.The Starks, Tyrells, and Tarlys, gather at Robb and Margaery's new house in Highgarden to celebrate something wonderful.Domestic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff and Smut galore. Plus babies!!





	Others Making Babies Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the line for this series, I'm almost sure. It just feels like the right one to end on.
> 
> I hope you've liked it. I've enjoyed writing it. I appreciate all your kudos and comments! *Smooches*
> 
> Neddy Snow is eighteen-months old in this fic, if that lets you in on the timeline.

The Starks had been spread out in the living room of Robb and Margaery’s new house all night; eating pizza, watching TV, playing board games, and laughing. But all had been listening for the tell-tale slam of the trunk of a car, signaling that Jon, Sansa and Neddy had finally arrived.

Margaery looked at the clock— **8:37pm** , and then out the window. “I can’t believe they’re still not here yet.”

Cat came to stand beside her, looking out to the street. “The last text I got said they were at the airport’s car rental kiosk, but there was a problem with the reservation. Not to mention there were problems with flight-patterns or air-traffic control or—or something, at Torrhen Square Airport, and the plane sat on the runway for two whole hours.”

“Oh gods, what a nightmare.” Margaery commiserated, letting the curtain drop and turning back around to gather up drinking glasses. “Hey, Starks! Try to clean up after yourselves, or getting the house ready for the party tomorrow is gonna be a real nightmare.”

“You most of all, Bran and Rickon! No sleeping until noon like you do at the dorms or at home.” Cat added loudly. “You’re to be awake at 8am, sleeping bags rolled up and doing whatever needs to be done for the party.”

“If there are enough rooms,” Rickon whined slightly. “why are Arya and Gendry on the pull-out sofa and Bran and I stuck in sleeping bags?”

“Your brother and Margaery are in their room, your father and I are in another, Jon and Sansa are in a room with Neddy, and the other room is already made up for your little niece’s nursery.” Cat nodded toward the front door as she went to deposit dishes in the kitchen sink, and ever the mother, shouted back to them. “If those are unacceptable accommodations, you can go to a motel and pay for it yourself!”

Bran and Rickon held up their hands in defense. “Just askin’ a question, Mom.”

Just then, they heard a slam followed by loud voices, and Margaery excitedly ran to the front door, throwing it open with a big smile on her face. “Hey! You guys are finally here! We’re so hap—“

Before her, Sansa stood on the front step with bags falling off her arms, a scowl on her face and her hair askew. On her hip, a whimpering, red-faced Neddy clung to her shirt. Sansa glared straight ahead, frustration seeping from every pore. “ _Move_ , Margaery.”

Margaery’s face fell into confusion, but she stood aside. “Okay.”

Once Sansa and Neddy were inside, Jon came up the front steps, yelling after his wife. “Seriously? _That’s_ what you say when your best friend welcomes you into her new home?”

“ _Jon_ ,” Sansa dropped her bags on the floor with a loud thud. “do NOT start with me.”

“Margaery,” Jon drug himself into the house, glancing sideways at Sansa. “Hello. You look lovely.”

Sansa pushed her sweaty hair back from her face, several assorted stains becoming evident on her shirt. “Of course she looks lovely, she had more than twenty minutes of sleep last night!” She bounced Neddy on her hip as his whimpering became outright crying. “And she hasn’t been thrown up on by a sick and exhausted eighteen-month old she dragged across half of Westeros.”

Cat came out of the kitchen to find her daughter seething and her grandson crying. “Sansa, sweetling, let me take Neddy.”

“Yes, please.” Sansa groaned, transferring Neddy to Cat. “Take him.”

Cat looked the toddler over and kissed his forehead, concern growing as she noticed a warmth there. “Is he okay?”

“No, he’s not okay.” Sansa whipped her jacket off, sinking to a nearby chair. “His ear infection flared back up, so he was already miserable, and the oral medicine drops we had to give him upset his stomach and he’s been throwing up for twenty-four hours.”

“So we had a sick, screaming, vomiting child on a five-hour flight that was supposed to be a three-hour flight,” Jon gritted out, dropping the rest of their bags to the floor. “and we had seventy-eight fellow passengers glaring at us like we were evil because our demon baby was annoying them.”

Sansa closed her eyes and held the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. “And we only had three diapers—“

“Sansa? For gods sake!” Jon shouted, turning to her. “You’re gonna bring up the diapers again?! How many times do I have to tell you—“

“You let us travel to The Reach with only THREE diapers, Jon!” She shrugged in frustration. “I asked you to get the diaper bag—“

“And I GOT the diaper bag, Sansa!” Jon yanked his jacket off, letting it drop to the floor.

“What?” Sansa stood from her chair. “You want a medal for picking the bag up and carrying it?”

“You’re the one who did the packing!” Jon harshly pointed at her. “If there were only three diapers it’s because _you_ —“

“You don’t _pack_ the diaper bag, Jon! The diaper bag you just always carry! But while we’re on the subject—YES, I _am_ the one who packed it all.” Sansa indignantly put her hands on her hips. “I packed all my clothes, all my stuff. All Neddy’s clothes, toys, blankets, medicine. And all YOUR stuff, too!”

Jon groaned and looked to the ceiling. “It’s not my fault I had to work a half-day this morning, Sansa!”

“I’m just saying, I had to do it everything!”

Jon opened his arms wide in exasperation. “So why am I an idiot for assuming that while you were doing _everything_ you also refilled the diaper bag?”

“Why am _I_ an idiot for assuming since we’ve been parents for _a year and a half_ ,” She pointed to him accusingly. “that _you_ know to check the diaper bag EVERY TIME to see if there’s enough diapers?!”

“Can I do anything right today?!” He rubbed his temples, then gestured wildly. “Is that even possible? Or should I just throw in the towel and go sleep in the doghouse?”

“Sleep is a sore issue, Jon.” Sansa clenched her teeth. “Are you sure you wanna go there?”

“You TOLD me since I had to work,” He spat out and dropped his head into his hands, “that I should try and sleep.”

“I got up every time he threw up,” Sansa raised fingers to tick off her points. “which was every ten damn minutes. And every three hours to practically _force feed_ our poor weeping child medicine that made him miserable, all to cure an ear infection that was already making him miserable—and _you_ never got out of bed!”

“You actually think I slept?” Jon pointed to himself, practically screaming at her, as Ned rose from his chair and the rest of the Starks looked around the living room in discomfort. “You don’t think I was miserable too?!”

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t taken him outside to build a snowman three days ago,” Sansa finally did scream back at him. “his ear infection wouldn’t have flared back up!”

Med-school student Bran spoke up from where he sat on the floor. “Actually, the cold rarely has anything to do with the reoccurrence of bacterial infections.” Sansa turned to him, giving him a glare that would put dragonfire to shame. He gulped loudly and sunk in on himself. “Or, ya know, anything you want me to say.”

Ned gave Sansa a soothing pat on the shoulder as he went by her to reach Neddy, still in Cat’s arms, and kissed his namesake on the crown of his head. “Your mother and I are going to take the little lordling upstairs, see if we can’t get him cleaned up and settled down.”

“Meanwhile, we still only have ONE diaper!” Sansa harshly mocked, looking to Jon.

“I’ll fix that right now.” Jon picked his jacket up from the floor and viciously yanked it back on. “Right gods damns now! I’ll gladly get the hell out of here and go get diapers.”

Robb tried to speak up from his spot next to Margaery. “Uh, yeah. There’s a store about a mile from—“

“Nope,” Jon cut him off, spitefully shaking his head. “I’m going to a store all the way across town. So I can be all by myself in a car for a whole hour without a complete _shrew_ in the seat next to me!” He stomped to the door and slammed it shut, yelling behind him. “It’ll be freaking glorious!”

Sansa stared after him, her mouth open and toes tapping against the floor in outrage. She then set her sight on Margaery. “Do you have wine? Or anything stronger?”

“Well,” Margaery began, pointing to the kitchen. “there’s wine chilling in the fridge, but it’s for the party tomorrow.” She too gave pause under the glare Sansa gave her and acquiesced. “But, sure, you can have as much as you want.”

Sansa looked around at the many people who were witness to the scene and stomped to the kitchen, screaming. “Seven HELLS!”

 

 

Jon couldn’t believe how much he had calmed in just the hour it took to reach the store, buy diapers, and come back to Robb and Margaery’s. How it made him eager to return to the people he loved most.

And his trek through the superstore to get to the diapers took him past the infant clothing section, where he’d noticed the _Daddy’s Little Princess_ onesie that Sansa had picked up at the Wintertown store to give to Robb tomorrow. Jon remembered Sansa’s thrilled face when she’d come home and showed it to him, how happy she was to be wrapping it up and finally gifting it to her brother.

Today was _bad_. So many people looking at him and Sansa like they were bad people while Neddy cried, screamed, wailed—in pain. That’s the biggest part, those people expected him and Sansa to be ashamed over something they couldn’t control. While, as parents, all they should have been worried about was their poor, sick son.

He couldn’t believe the Starks saw them fight. He was so mortified, not just because there had been people around to see it, but because it had happened in the first place. Jon opened the back door to Robb and Margaery’s house, praying that Sansa wasn’t asleep and he wouldn’t have to wait until tomorrow to apologize.

As he made his way into the house, he heard two voices coming from the kitchen. He turned to go in, but stopped in the doorway, craning his head to peer inside.             

“Do you think a year and a half from now, that’s gonna be us?” Margaery asked expectantly as she put top slices of bread over about twenty sandwiches, moving over to make room at the counter. “Screaming about diapers and our little girl’s ear infection?”

“Um, maybe.” Robb moved beside her to the spot she’d made, placing a soft kiss on her neck. “Probably.”

Robb began to cut the sandwiches into quarters as Margaery laid her head on his shoulder and giggled. “I can’t wait.”

Robb laughed, kissing the top of her head. “Neither can I.”

Jon finally made his presence known, clearing his throat. He at least had the decency to look chagrined. “I’m sorry we ruined your big day.”

Robb let go of Margaery, finishing the sandwiches. “You didn’t. You ruined the day _before_ our big day.” He shrugged matter-of-factly. “If you ruin our day tomorrow, I’ll beat the shit out of both of you with my old hockey stick.”

“We’re serious,” Margaery winked, she and Robb putting the sandwiches on a huge platter. “we keep it right in the garage.”

“We’re both— _we’re all_ —really happy for you.” Jon laughed, taking saran-wrap from above the fridge and giving a genuine smile as Marg held the platter and he placed it over. “All of it is worth it. Truly. If you’re with the person you love most in the world, and the child you have is the child you wanted more than anything?” He opened the fridge for Marg to put the platter in. “Even the worst day is still ten times better than the best day you had before they came along.”

Robb walked over to slap Jon on the back. “Those people are upstairs. You want the old hockey stick to stay in the garage? That’s where you’re headed, too.” He turned Jon around, playfully shoving him into the dining room where all the family, minus Sansa and Neddy, sat at the table playing a board game.

Ned looked up from the table when Robb and Margaery sat down and pointed to the staircase. He caught Jon’s eye and winked. “Go make up with your wife.”

“Yes, sir.” Jon leaned down to kiss Cat on the cheek, smiling when she patted his forearm and returned it. “Goodnight, Starks.” He pointed at Gendry, getting a salute. “You as well, honorary Stark.”

Jon made his way upstairs quietly and heard a gentle voice coming from the room at the end of the hall. He walked to the open door and peeked inside, seeing the wondrous sight of Sansa sitting on the bed next to a sleeping Neddy, his fist clutched around her finger while she sang to him.

 

_……Know I would never do you wrong_

_I’ve known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rolling seas_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though the winds of change are blowing wind and free_

_You ain’t seen nothing like me yet_

 

“Daddy sang me this song long before we ever sang it to you.” Sansa kissed Neddy’s forehead, his breath gentle and even. “Goodnight, lovely boy. Hope you feel better tomorrow.”

Sansa turned to see Jon in the hallway, looking in. She put her finger to her lip in a ‘ _quiet_ ’ gesture, rose from the bed and walked into the hall, pulling the door shut behind her. She leaned back against the wall opposite him and smiled softly.

He spoke before she did.

“It’s true, ya know. Everything in that song. I love you, I’d do anything for you. Anything for him.” He pushed off his wall and kissed her forehead. “I’m so sorry about today. And today doesn’t change the way I feel—“

She lifted her head to look deep in his eyes. “Jon, I know that. I feel the same way. Today just sucked.” She gently kissed his lips and grasped a handful of his shirt. “I love our life, it’s wonderful and I’m so happy, but that doesn’t mean I’m never gonna be annoyed, or frustrated, or completely and utterly furious with you.” Her hand traveled to thread her fingers into the short strands at the back of his neck. “It just means that some days are gonna suck and some problems pop up, and we’ll have to work them out. Together.”

His hands slipped to the small of her back. “I love you.”

“You’d better.” She chuckled lowly before accepting his deep, heated kiss. When she pulled back, her eyes were glazed over, and she whispered. “I love you, too. Always.”

Jon’s head gestured to the closed door. “Is he better?”

“Yeah, he’s exhausted.” Sansa chuckled lowly. “But he’s stopped tugging on his ear and his temperature has gone down. Doc said I only had to give him the drops until his fever broke, so hopefully he won’t be throwing up anymore.” She wrapped her arms around his middle, her face against the crook of his neck. “He might even resemble our precious little boy tomorrow.”

“You’re both already in your jammies.” Jon hummed softly into her hair. “But I think you need a shower.”

“Yeah, my clothes were gross,” Sansa mumbled. “but I wanted to make sure Neddy was down.”

He pulled back. “I need a shower too.”

“Well, you can go ahead and I’ll……………” She trailed off when she saw his lusty and mischievous look. “Jon Snow. _We can’t_.”

“Yes, we _can_.” He pulled off both his shoes. “Your whole family’s occupied downstairs.”

“But they could come up at any—“

“Sans, we both know I’ve already talked you into it.” He grinned wickedly, yanking his belt off. “So the sooner you stop pretending I haven’t, the sooner we can get to it.”

Sansa bit her lip and looked toward the bathroom.

 

They crashed through the door, giggling and kissing like teenagers, Jon lifting and holding her against the bathroom sink. He slipped his hands under Sansa’s sleepshirt and tucked his fingers into her panties, palming her ass. Meanwhile, Sansa worked open the buttons on his jeans and brought a foot up around to the small of his back, nudging them over his ass with her toes.

His jeans fell to the floor and she laughed. “Jon, we stay this glued together and we’ll never get naked.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Stark.” He pulled back and ripped his shirt off. “Let’s fix that, then.”

She slithered out of her panties and slowly pulled her shirt over her head, miles off milky white flesh laid out before him. She laughed when he froze in the middle of bending over to remove his boxers, eyes level with her naked pussy. “I’m just impatient to get on with your excellent idea, Mr. Snow.”

She ambled over to the shower, turning it on. He stared after her, mouth wide open, and finally got his last foot out of his boxers. He molded himself to her back, hands gripping her hips. “You smell so good.”

“I smell like stale coffee and baby puke.” She snorted, turning around and slipping her tongue in his mouth, sliding it deliciously along his. “But I’m gonna have your scent all over me in just a minute.”

“Why a minute?”

She pouted, pointing to the switch by the door. “Turn on the exhaust fan? It’ll cover some of the noise and I plan on being as loud as possible.”

Jon reluctantly let her go and did as he was bid, jogging back to her. When he reached her, she had her hand under the spray. “Hot yet?”

She got in and let the water fall over her. Smirking, she eyed him from head to toe. “You’ve always been hot.”

He chuckled lowly. “Smart-ass.” He followed her under the spray and slid his hands around to her back, his mouth brushing over her wet skin from her shoulder down to her tits. He sucked softly on a nipple before continuing his descent and leaned her against the wall. “Spread your legs, baby.”

“Uhhhh.” She moaned throatily and raked her fingers through his wet hair. “Jon, Jon……” She lost her train of thought when he fully dropped to his knees before her and kissed her smooth belly, the top of her mound. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“We’ll get to it.” He spread the lips of her cunt and moaned deeply. “So pretty to look at, it’s almost a shame to bury my face in it, but we do what we’ve gotta do.” He licked deep into her cleft, his tongue probing for her clit.

“Gods damn it! Your fucking tongue!” She gulped air and clenched the fingers in his hair, yanking his scalp. “I really just fell in love with your tongue and got lucky that the rest of you was halfway decent.” She dropped her head back to the tile wall when he rolled his tongue in earnest deep inside her. “FUCK!”

“You’re so sweet.” He groaned against her, sending vibrations up her spine. “You taste so fucking sweet.”

He didn’t let up until she was writhing against the tiles, biting down on her clenched fist to stop the scream from getting out. A tremble began in her clit and simultaneously traveled up her spine and down her tailbone, tingling to the roots on her scalp and the nail on her little toe.

“You fuck me so good, your tongue fucks me so good.” She grabbed his shoulders, nails digging into his wet flesh and hunched over him, shaking and gasping as she came hard around his never-ceasing tongue. “Jon, _stop_.” She whispered finally. “You’re going to kill me.”

He pulled back from her, sitting on his heels and looking up at her worshipfully. “I could do that for hours.”

She laughed, breathless and flushed red. “And have.”

“You need a minute?” He smirked superiorly.

She reached for his upper arms and hauled him up face to face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and languorously. “I’ll just rest while I’m on my knees.”

She kissed her way down his chest, licking the water drops from the ripples of his muscled stomach and into the defined V of his hips. She ghosted her lips just slightly over his cock, enough for him to suck in a sharp breath, and carried on down to the tops of his thighs. “Something you want?” She chuckled when he groaned deeply. “You’ll have to say it. In the filthiest way you can think of.”

“Fuck, Sans,” He thread his fingers in her wet strands. “Suck my cock, please.

She took him in her hand and brought his tip into her mouth. “Mm-hmm.”

“Not gonna say anything wittier than—“ He gasped in ecstasy when she sucked him in fully.

She pulled back to spiral her tongue around his length. “I can say witty things or I can do this.”

“Do this.” He pleaded as she swallowed him down fully to the back of her mouth, her tongue sliding along the underside of his shaft. She pulled back and repeated the process several times as his breath became rapid and uneven. “Gods. Nothing ever feels as good as my cock in your cunt. Your perfect cunt. But your sweet, warm, delicious, exquisite, amazing……fuck, I can’t think of any more adjectives when you’re swallowing me down…..but your mouth is a very close second.”

She pulled off him with a loud popping sound. “My lips fit around you perfectly.”

“Your lips—oh gods,” He moaned loudly when she licked around the rim. “Your lips do everything perfectly.”

She exhaled and he felt it wash over his heated flesh as she stroked him firmly. “I wanna live with the taste of you on my lips, Jon.”

“Fuck, Sansa.” His head fell forward, lips brushing over her wet hair. “Stop, Sans.”

“Ohhh…..don’t you wanna come in my mouth? I love swallowing you after you’ve been down my throat.” She kissed her way back up his chest as she rose to her feet and nuzzled into his neck before whispering. “You always wanna be so gentlemanly and never go too far, too deep. But I know you love it.” She sucked his lobe through her teeth. “I love it, too. “

He wrapped her wet locks around his hand and pulled, gently but firmly bringing her face back to his. “You think I don’t wanna go deep? Go far? Fuck, Sans, I want you. Want you so bad.” He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips until she opened her mouth to his, both of them pouring every ounce of frustration from the last twenty-four hours into the kiss until it changed into complete and devoted desire. “I just wanna be inside you, sliding inside your sweet cunt and pinning you to the godsdamn wall.” He dropped his forehead to hers. “Unless you have a problem with that?”

She pulled his head back, staring soulfully into his grey eyes. “I’m your wife, I know you’re a good man, I know you’d never wanna hurt me.” She chuckled throatily and bit his lip. “But no, I don’t have a problem with that at all.”

He nodded, eyebrow lifting. “Yeah?”

 She smirked and looked up at him through fluttering eyelashes. “Every now and then, I want you to be bad. I want you to be so out of your mind with want for me that all your honor, all your decency and gentleness, goes out the window and you just fuck me hard like every wet dream you’ve ever had in your life combined—and I can barely walk the next day.”

“Yes ma’am.” His hands went under his ass and he lifted her up against the tile wall of the shower. Her legs wrapped round his waist and her arms round his neck. They kissed desperately until they were forced to take breaths, her head dropping back to the wall and his dropping down to her collarbone. He thrust into the wet heat of her cunt and they both moaned loudly.

“Why do we ever do anything but this?” One of her arms stayed wrapped around his neck, but the other hand reached out to the built-in shower curtain rod and grasped it as hard as she could without fear it would rip from the wall, using it as leverage to meet his forceful thrusts.

“This is always the best idea.” He looked up to her, wet strands of hair dripping water into both their eyes. “Fuck, Sans! You feel so good. Do I feel good inside you?”

“Oh, _Jon_.” She lightly scratched her nails into his soaked beard. “I’ve never felt anything better than you inside me.” She rubbed her cheek against his. “The best drug anyone’s ever taken is still a fraction of what it’s like to be fucked by you. To know that you want only me.”

“You’re all that exists, sweet beautiful Sansa. You and our baby.” He whispered sweetly in her ear. “As much as I love everyone else, they’re all just periphery.”

They thrust against each other for a long time, both just barely choking out moans as they kissed the breath from each other’s lungs and their hands roamed over places that would make the other shake with lust.

“Jon, Jon…..oh my gods.” She tapped his back and motioned for him to put her down. He did so, slipping out of her, and she put one foot on the shower floor. She then lifted her other foot onto his shoulder, practically doing the splits.

“FUCK!” He shouted when he thrust back inside. “Fuck, Sansa, sweetling!”

“Childhood ballet lessons still payin’ off, huh?” She slid her tongue in his mouth and ran her hands up and down his chest. “Gods you are so fucking hot.”

“Baby, I love you.” He rasped out between choked breaths.

“I love you too.” She took his hand in hers and brought it down to her clit. “So much.”

“You gonna come for me, sexy girl?” He grinned wickedly, fingers rubbing against her. “My fucking perfect girl. Mine, all mine.”

She nodded. “Yes, right now, right fucking……” her eyes rolled back in her head and her nails dug into his skin as she came violently, trembling in his arms. “FUCK, Jon! Oh my gods.”

He felt her walls spasm around him and then just went crazy against her, thrusting into her slackening body as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth and bit down. “Fuck, gods, gods…..”

“Come inside me, Jon.” She shouted without a care. “Fuck, I wanna feel you come inside me. Oh my _gods_.”

“SANS!!!” He shouted into her neck, his hands coming to cradle her head as he gasped deeply and came hard inside her still-fluttering cunt.

She took her leg off his shoulder and wrapped her arm over his back as he hunched over, his cheek against the pillow of her tits. “We’re both going to the floor now, Jon.”

He sunk down and she went with him happily, curling up into the arms that wrapped around her. “So,” he chuckled, wiping water droplets from her forehead. “we did that.”

She giggled sweetly and put her head to his chest, listening to his pounding heart. “We did _the hell out_ of that.”

He reached to turn off the spray and smiled broadly. “Damn straight.”

 

 

“Morning, guys.” Jon jubilantly greeted the people sitting at the table as he came into the dining room, Sansa clutching his hand as she walked a step behind. “Everybody sleep well?”

Cat wiped her mouth with a napkin. “How’s my little darling?”

“Better.” Sansa smiled and let out a relieved breath. “He slept through the night.”

“He just fell back asleep, actually,” Jon shrugged happily. “but he was all smiles, laughter and kisses when he woke us up before.”

“We slept in. We were exhausted.” Sansa looked to the table with excitement, rubbing her belly. “Cinnamon rolls, awesome. We’re famished, too.”

Arya and Gendry both snickered, failing to smother them under their hands. Cat’s eyes shot daggers at them. “Sorry, Mom, sorry.” Arya choked out.

“Seven Hells, Mom,” Rickon looked to his mother. “are we really gonna pretend it didn’t happen?”

Sansa narrowed her eyes. “What’s going on?”

Robb rose from his seat and stood before Jon and Sansa. “Listen, this is a really well-built house.”

Jon and Sansa looked to each other in confusion and Jon furrowed his brows. “Yeah, man. It’s a great house.”

Arya chuckled lowly. “I’m sure there’s at least _one room_ you appreciate.”

“Arya Stark!” Ned admonished loudly.

“Okay, seriously,” Sansa looked to the people around her. “What are we missing?”

Robb shrugged sheepishly. “The house is built well, but for whatever reason, sound really travels through the pipes. So that means a lot can be heard, especially if someone—or two someones—are making sound close to where the pipes begin and end.” Robb looked down to his shoes. “Like in the shower.”

Jon and Sansa stood still for a moment, not understanding. Then Sansa grasped Jon’s shoulder harshly. “Oh my gods!!”

“Sansa yelling ‘ _oh my gods’,_ ” Arya snorted, laughing loudly. “That’s a familiar sound.”

Jon’s face was deathly white, his mouth fluttering open and shut. “You heard us?”

“Not everything,” Cat help up her hands to soothe them. “and not _clearly_ …….just the loud noises.”

“Like the moans.” Bran piped up.

“And the groans.” Rickon added.

“And you both cry out a lot to the deities.” Gendry put in his two cents. “Ya know, for people who lead secular lives.”

Everyone at the table descended into raucous laughter.

“Now, now.” Ned shushed them, chuckling slightly himself. “They were making up. What do you _think_ that means? And when you have children, there are far fewer places you can do that sort of thing.” He smiled and shook his head. “Now, I remember once when you all were still young and living in the house, your mother and I had to sneak out to the garage, and the back seat of the car where—“

“Oh no, stop!”

“Ew, Dad!”

“Why would you tell us that? That’s horrible!”

“The garage? What are you, animals?”

 

 

Sansa stood on each step, holding Neddy’s hand and watching as he gingerly placed his foot down on each one. “You’re almost there.” She smiled brightly in response to his toothy grin. “You almost made it.”

Jon kneeled at the bottom of the stairs, waiting with open arms. He let out a happy whoop when Neddy placed his foot on the floor, wrapping his son up. “Yay! You did it.” Neddy laughed loudly and clung to Jon’s neck. “Come on, let’s go tell everyone.”

Sansa and Jon walked to the dining room with Neddy between them, each holding a hand. Margaery turned from putting one of the platters of sandwiches on the table and an enormous grin split her face.

“Neddy, baby!” She crouched down to give him a huge hug when he walked to her. When she pulled back, she put her forehead to his and whispered. “You feel better, yeah?” Neddy nodded and laughed when she tickled him. “It’s no fun to feel icky, is it?”

Neddy happily pointed at Robb, who was waving to him from the living room, so he toddled over with Jon close behind. Sansa smiled softly and placed a light kiss on Marg’s cheek. “You’re gonna be the best mom.”

Margaery teared up slightly, chewing her lip and beaming. “Yeah?”

Sansa nodded firmly. “Absolutely.”

“HELLO?” A gentle voice boomed as the front door opened. “The Tarly’s coming through!”

Sansa joyously clapped her hands and she and Jon got to the door simultaneously. “Welcome, welcome.” She grabbed Sam in a bear hug. “It’s you, we’re so happy to see you.”

“Ahh, Sansa.” Sam grinned back. “Lovely as ever.”

Jon held Neddy in one arm and wrapped his other around Gilly. “Why, hello, best thing to ever happen to my best friend.”

“Oy, you flatter me.” Gilly smiled brightly, looking to Neddy in amazement. “Look how big he’s gotten just in the three months since we saw him last. FaceTime and photos do not do him justice.”

“You wanna take him so I can hug that big bear?” Jon pointed to Sam.

Gilly took Neddy and ruffled the auburn hairs on his head. “Hello, love.”

Jon clutched Sam in a big hug while Sansa kissed Gilly’s cheek, they then heard a gentle voice behind them. “Mommy? Daddy?”

Sam and Gilly parted to reveal a boy with light-blonde hair and big blue eyes smiling shyly up at everyone. Sansa kneeled on the floor. “Little Sam Tarly, don’t you just get even more handsome each time I see you.” She smirked and opened her arms. “You have a hug for Aunt Sansa?” Little Sam stepped into her and put his arms around her neck.

When Sansa was done, Jon knelt as well, grinning at his godson. “You can’t be just four-years old, you look as though you’re ready to join The Night’s Watch!” Little Sam giggled and hugged him.

Sam was rubbing Neddy’s back as he sat on Gilly’s hip. “Your text said he had an ear infection?” He made funny faces at Neddy. “He seems to be back in good health.”

“A good report from Dr. Tarly.” Jon grinned to Sansa. “What more could we ask for?”

“Well,” Sam rubbed his hands together in excitement. “How would you like to see more of us?”

Jon looked to Sansa and then back to Sam. “Uh, yes! Please.”

“We loved living in The Reach, but Gilly and I have both been itching to head back up to the land of snow.” Sam looked to Gilly, then a huge grin appeared on his face. “You are looking at Wintertown Memorial’s newest pediatric resident.”

Jon and Sansa shouted with joy at the same time. “Oh my gods!” Sansa squealed happily, thinking twelve steps ahead. “There’s a house for sale on our street!”

“Now, now,” Sam held up his hand placatingly. “we’re just going to rent an apartment near the hospital for now.”

“But if you’re feeling generous,” Gilly spoke up, bouncing Neddy. “We would like you to recommend Little Sam to that nursery school of Neddy’s that you love so much.”

“Consider it done.” Sansa nodded gladly. “When do you move?”

“Umm….” Both Sam and Gilly looked sheepish. “Five days from now……”

Jon and Sansa’s mouths fell open. “What the—“

Gilly laughed loudly. “It’s been in the works for weeks, but we knew we’d see you today and we wanted to surprise you.”

Jon chuckled, shaking his head. “Consider us surprised.” His eyes then widened and he looked to Sansa. “We have a gift then, for Little Sam. For his new bedroom.”

Sansa nodded and ran up the steps. Gilly put Neddy down and pointed to Robb and Margaery. “I’m gonna go thank them for having us here today.”

That left Jon and Sam standing with Little Sam and Neddy between them. “So, two generations of Tarly and Snow in one place?” Jon grinned. “Any chance The North won’t descend into total chaos?”

“Ahh, of course it’s gonna be chaos.” Sam laughed jovially. “That’s were all the fun is.”

 

As Sansa came back downstairs with Little Sam’s gift, she looked out the back window and spotted Willas and Loras on the back porch. She took a slight detour to greet them, opening the door and sauntering outside. “Oh my gods, it’s the Tyrell boys! The police will be here in five minutes!”

“Lovely Sansa,” Willas leaned against the railing and pointed his cane at her, grinning widely. “You know the police only have to be called if we’re at a _night_ party.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Loras came to kiss Sansa on the cheek. “Marg is serving wine. We could still cause some mischief with that.”

“Mischief-free day, misters.” Sansa playfully shook her finger at them both.

“On our best behavior.” Loras crossed his finger over his chest, going back inside. “You have my word.”

Sansa walked to Willas and kissed his cheek lightly. “No parents?” She asked sadly.

“Our parents only care about appearances and are willing to throw their children’s happiness under the bus to achieve a higher social status.” Willas shook his head. “Their daughter adopting a foreign baby would not be looked upon well—regardless of how happy it made Margaery.” Willas smiled resignedly. “Once we lost grandmother……..Margaery, Loras and I realized we were better off on our own.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Sansa whispered cheekily, taking his arm and walking with him inside. “I think the Queen of Thorns would have loved this.”

When they walked through the doors, Sansa saw Jon talking to Willas’ girlfriend, Tyene, and they came to join them.

“Hey, Willas!” Jon shook his hand. “Your girl was telling me you met through horse… _stuff_.”

Sansa laughed at her husband, taking his hand. “Equestrian events, honey.”

“Well, I used to compete. But then this happened,” Willas tapped his cane on his injured leg. “At an event, actually. And Tyene’s father was the man you won the event after I withdrew. Even though it wasn’t his fault, Oberyn still felt bad and we wrote to each other for years.”

“While Dad _does_ say he pimped me out to make Willas feel better,” Tyene laughed as Willas kissed her hand. “he reminds me all the time that the two years we’ve been together more than make up for any slight, and I should drop Willas to go find myself a proper Dornish scoundrel.”

Willas shrugged. “We Tyrells have a way of finding complete happiness with those everyone else say aren’t right for us.”

“Margaery and Robb are so excited.” Tyene grinned, pointing to where Robb was holding Neddy up in the air, moving him around like an airplane. “Look at them.”

“It was hard for them while they were on all the lists,” Sansa explained. “But once they knew they were getting a baby, they’ve been practically bursting at the seams.”

“Well can you imagine?” Willas added. “They tell you there was a baby born and she’s yours, but you have to wait three months to get her? Talk about torture!”

“With all the visas and paperwork, it takes that long.” Jon nodded, before smiling. “Margaery says she’s considering the three months to be like labor. And when you’re done with all the pain, you get something you’ll love all your life.”

Sansa saw Little Sam sitting politely next to his father while Sam and Gilly spoke to Ned and Catelyn on the sofa, and she remembered the box she carried. She pulled on Jon’s hand and made their way over, kneeling before the boy.

“Little Sam,” She opened the box and pulled out a flying bird figurine. “Uncle Jon and I have a present for you. It’s a raven. You can hang it over your bed in your new room.”

Jon showed Little Sam the cord that was hanging from its middle. “You pull this cord, and the wings flap.”

Jon held the raven up and Little Sam pulled the cord, mouth falling open in glee as the raven took flight.

“What do you say?” Sam prompted, smiling down.

“Thank you.” Little Sam hugged both Jon and Sansa before turning to his father. “Daddy, can I go play?”

“Not by yourself,” Sam told him, taking the toy and box. “And Mommy and Daddy need to stay inside for the party.”

“Ahh, Sam, he’s been wanting on the playground since he saw it.” Gilly pleaded, smiling sweetly. “We can’t keep him cooped up all afternoon.” She looked to Jon and Sansa for support. “I could take Neddy too, the fresh air would do him good.”

Sansa nodded and called to Neddy from where he was giggling with Gendry and Bran. “Neddy? Want to go on the slide and swings with Aunt Gilly?”

Neddy ran as fast as his eighteen-month-old legs could carry him, smiling and bouncing happily once he reached Gilly. Sansa laughed loudly. “I think that’s a yes.”

Jon opened the door for Gilly and the two kids, then looked out. “Robb’s put up a playground for a three-month old baby?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Talk about cart before the horse.”

“They’ve both been so excited since they got the call telling them they had a daughter,” Loras looked out at the children, chuckling too. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s been put on college waiting lists.”

 

They all turned when they heard a clinking glass, signaling for their attention, and found Robb and Margaery standing side by side.

“Thank you all for being here today in our new house.” Robb began. “As you know, it’s not just a housewarming, it’s a celebration of the fact that in two weeks, Margaery and I will be traveling to Volantis to bring our daughter home.” Robb looked to his wife, both wearing smiles so bright they could power all of Highgarden. “Our beautiful daughter, who will be officially ours in thirteen days, twenty-one hours and—“

Robb looked at this watch, but Margaery spoke first, laughing sweetly. “—forty-eight minutes.”

Robb winked at her, then turned back to the guests. “We want to thank you all for putting up with us during our years of trying for a baby biologically and our years of the adoption process.”

“We would also like to humbly ask two people in this room to be our daughter’s godsmother and godsfather,” Margaery clasped her hands together and rolled her eyes. “keeping in mind that we’re doing it in front of all our family and friends and so if those people say ‘ _no_ ’, we’ll be humiliated and you’ll both be ostracized forever.”

Everyone burst into laughter.

Robb took an exaggerated breath and with a flourish said: “We’d like to ask Arya and Willas to be her godsparents.”

“What?” Arya choked on her sip of wine and sputtered, grinning widely after a few moments. “Of course, yes. Yes, absolutely.”    

Willas smiled, raising his glass. “Yes, of course. That makes me so happy.”

“Arya as your kid’s godsmother?” Rickon snorted jokingly. “You know that means she’s gonna be a holy terror!”

Cat smacked his shoulder from where she stood beside him. “Oh, hush.”

Gendry pulled Arya closer into his side and pointed at Rickon. “That’s my girlfriend, Little Stark.”

“Hey, now that Robb’s having a baby,” Rickon pointed back. “I’ll be giving up the Little Stark name.”

“Oh, names!” Marg squealed happily, clapping her hands.” As most of you know, we’ve named our little girl Olenna, after my grandmother. Who basically decreed from beyond the grave that it had to be so.” She paused while the whole room again laughed. “But we also wanted to tell you that her middle name….. is Sansa.”

Sansa was silent and still, blinking rapidly, only pulling out of it when she saw Robb and Margaery looking at her hopefully. “That’s…. oh my gods,” she beamed and walked to embrace Margaery. “that’s so…I’m so honored.”

“Yeah, well,” Margaery pulled back and giggled. “Robb and I wouldn’t have each other if I hadn’t gotten to the freshman dorms at King’s Landing University and discovered Sansa Stark was my roommate.”

Robb then turned Sansa to him and wrapped her in his arms. “And if you hadn’t brought Margaery to the Winterfell Solstice Music Festival during junior year to meet your family—including your doofus older brother.”

The whole room laughed and Sansa glanced around at everyone she loved, looking just past Willas’ shoulder through the window, to where Gilly was pushing Neddy on the swings, his curly auburn hair ruffling in the breeze and his sweet face laughing into the gentle sunlight. Her gaze then found Jon and he smiled softly, his eyes crinkling as he stared back at her with the same grateful wonderment she felt in her heart.

Sansa smiled brightly, her eyes watering. “Everything good in life is just…….right place, right time.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
